


Lost in The Flickers

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bae Before Bay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multiple Universes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, max and chloe live together, other ships but pricefield is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Max and Chloe left Arcadia Bay- and everyone they knew- for good, they moved into a small apartment in Seattle. Trying to build an entirely new life together, the couple knew to expect hardships. However, they were in for more trouble than they anticipated, new and familiar.





	Lost in The Flickers

"Whew, that's the last of them. For now, at least." 

Max Caulfield heard her girlfriend grunt from the other room, and soon after a loud "thump" caught her attention.

"Chloe, be careful!" Max hurriedly sat down the tiny box of bathroom supplies she had been putting away and rushed out to the other room. Standing in their tiny living room, with a sheepish grin on her face, was Chloe Price. While her job had been to carry in the boxes from her truck while Max put things away, breaking their new possessions was definitely not part of the deal. 

"Aw, c'mon, Max. Not a big deal, right? Plus, your parents gave you enough moolah to get us everything we need." 

Max uttered a small huffing noise and squatted beside the large box, sliding her hand along the side until she found the edge of the tape. Carefully peeling the tape, she opened the flaps. At the sight of what was inside, Max gave her girlfriend a half-playful, half-serious glare. 

"Chloe, you dropped the _tv._" Max sighed as she inspected the flatscreen, checking for any sign of damages. 

"My mom and dad only gave us money to start out, it wont be a fixed income. We need to be careful with how we spend our money, Chloe." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... responsibility and making wise choices, blah, blah..." Chloe flopped down onto the couch behind her, but quickly regretted it. It came with the apartment, and even after an intense cleaning, still smelled faintly of cat piss. Trying to conceal a grimace, Chloe crossed her arms and looked away. 

"You should take a chill pill, Max. It's probably fine. It only fell a couple feet anyway." She glanced back at the other girl, and by her raised eyebrow and frown, knew she was about to eat her words. Flipping the television around in her hands carefully, Max held it up to Chloe. In the bottom left corner was a medium sized crack that spiraled out as it got farther from the center. After Max knew Chloe had gotten a good look at it, she placed it back into the box and gave Chloe another look. 

"Is that what fine _looks _like?" There was a several second intermission where the couple stared each other down, neither one wanting to be the first to give in. Finally, Chloe let out a loud groan and slumped in her seat. 

"Okay, okay, my bad. I'm sorry. But it's really not... that bad. It's still functional. Most likely." She looked up at Max and mustered up the best puppy eyes she could and clasped her hands together in a begging manner. 

"Not mad?"

Max couldn't help it. She cracked a smile and got up, plopping down next to her girlfriend. 

"No way, Jose. We don't have time for that. Not after everything that happened." 

Chloe wrapped her arms around Max, and Max brought her legs up and cuddled into Chloe. They were both silent, as they knew those words held more honesty than anyone else could know. 

•••••

It took a while for the pair to get back up and moving, but when they did, they were down to business. Chloe helped Max finish the bathroom off, putting away the essentials and putting the decorations up. Max had chosen the shower curtain, a light lilac shade with blue butterflies in various stages of flight.

Their living room and kitchen were essentially the same room, so they took on sorting out the opposite ends. Max put up all the basic plates, bowls, cups, and silverware sets they had purchased, and Chloe hung up a sign above the couch that read "Live, Laugh, Love". Max knew Chloe thought those type of housewife must-haves were bullshit, but... it was something Joyce would have liked. 

Max turned around to start unboxing the appliances when a dizzy spell hit her unexpectedly and with full force. 

"Shit! Wha...." Max wobbled, struggling to stand, gripping the edge of the counter until her knuckles turned white. A lightness filled her head, and even with forced slow breaths, Max could feel her legs starting to give. 

Chloe heard Max's cussing, but it took her a moment to realize the state her girlfriend was in. 

"Max, are you okay?"

The smaller girl could hear the other approaching, but as soon as she attempted to turn her head to look, the lightness in her head gave way to a heavy fuzziness, and she felt herself drifting away. 

"I think.... something... is wro-hhn-" Without a warning, Max collapsed heavily onto the kitchen tile, unconscious.


End file.
